Temple of Distortion
by KuroyamiAkai
Summary: In the teahouse that bears the name of the Honnou-ji temple, Souza Samonji and Hachisuka Koutetsu served as high ranked courtesans. While it seems to be a life of luxury, the two were clawing away for their freedom, stolen from them for the price that people pay for their company and pleasure. Angst/Prostitution/Not really AU(?)
1. Prologue

It was the year 1582, June 21, the Honnou-ji Incident.

Breathless, the swords watched the building they had just escaped from caved in on itself. The fire burned strongly, lighting up the night sky and burning everything in its path. The voices of the armies had all been drowned out when they watch that one person walking out of the fire, a teenager followed behind him cautiously.

Armies of purple followed the two out of the burning temple, yet, they weren't as frightening as the man who held a severed head in his hand. It was still dripping with blood and the swords looked up to see the face of the man whose eyes danced with mad victory.

Oda Nobunaga.

He shouldn't be alive. He shouldn't even escaped the fire of the Honnouji temple. He should've died in it's flame, and yet, here he was, the severed head of his enemy in his hand. Mitsuhide, the man who raged war against his own master, Oda Nobunaga, was dead.

"He shouldn't...be alive…" Souza could hear the defeated wails of his teammates beside him. They was right, and yet, their eyes told them otherwise.

They had failed their mission.

"Watch out!" One of them shouted but it was too late. Instantly, Souza felt a stabbing pain on his back and his vision blurred, the shrill cry of his brother the last thing he heard before succumbing to darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Elaborate costumes, ringing bells, high pitched voices and glancing eyes. It was suffocating and each step felt heavier than the last. But he was trained for this and here in this house, failures were not accepted. He dance to the music with elegance and poise, turning and twirling just as how he had rehearsed.

It was a sight for a _Chusan_ to be performing in the front halls of the teahouse. One would need to pay an huge amount to watch a performance by a high ranked courtesan as himself and booked an appointment way earlier. The higher ranked ones would be _Oiran_ , but those are mostly off-limits. That was why he could not fail. Each intricate move, each sway must be carefully made, carefully laid out for the guest's entertainment.

It was as if the air had stopped when the first beat of music echoed in the hall, replaced by the pleasant sound of music as he danced, not stopping until the last note of music was struct.

And the music was replaced by compliments and cheers, as their guests drink upon the magnificent show they had just witnessed. It was a large group and they chatted among each other and flirted with the _Tsukemawashi_ that served them. Some of their hands had swayed too, lingering on the chusan, too close for comfort.

The courtesan that were dancing earlier bowed and excused himself, having done his duty for the night. They hardly bothered, as they knew that they could not afford anymore from such a high ranked prostitute.

Yes, that was what they were.

Prostitutes.

 _Oiran, Chusan, Tsukemawashi,_ they were just flowery names that they called them to hide the disgusting fact that they sold their body for a living, here in this huge teahouse….no, a brothel.

The Honnou-ji Temple.

An irony that a brothel would brandish the name of a sacred place, a temple where one dedicate prayers and worship. Here, the only worship they get are the lustful eyes and the gold they pay for the company of pleasure. The Honnou-ji temple was a well known teahouse that offered both female and male prostitutes. Many would flocked the place not only for entertainment and pleasure, but also for the peculiarity of having male prostitutes as company.

It was sickening, disgusting, and he was part of it all.

"Tori?" Someone called. Yes, his name here was Tori, a name he use to mask his identity, or perhaps his last shield against his lost pride. At least he kept his original name, that no one would contaminate it further. His last pride as Souza Samonji.

"Yes?" He muttered. He had just left the hall, followed by his entourage. A courtesan usually had two accompanying attendants depending on their ranks. For Souza, he only kept a pair of attendants around him.

Heshikiri Hasebe was the one who had called out to him. Being a _Yarite_ , his task is to overlook the activities of the teahouse and maintain the place. "Your appointment tonight was canceled," he informed him. "Why don't you join the others at the lattice?"

Souza shifted a little. Even though Hasebe had sounded like he was suggesting it, one would usually not go against his suggestions. They had no right to. "Of course," Souza turn away "After I get rid of this ridiculous robes first,"

"Wait," Hasebe called after him, making him paused in his track. He turn slightly, glancing at the Yarite. "Have you seen Yuri?" He asked "I can't find him in the house."

Souza chuckled. Hachisuka Koutetsu, while being a high ranked _Oiran_ had always been quite a free spirit. One would not easily confine him to the walls of the teahouse.

"You should check the streets," Souza replied "He may be enjoying one of his parades again…"

* * *

True enough, Hachisuka Koutetsu, or Yuri was enjoying a parade down the red light district. Usually, a courtesan is confined to the walls of their tea-house but it was different for a high ranked Oiran like Hachisuka. He walked down the streets with confidence, flaunting his golden Furisode with pride. As an Oiran, he could choose his customers and to be noticed by him would mean a long ceremony the man had to go through in order to please him.

He had only returned to the tea house after enjoying a night in the streets, catching Souza's eyes at the front lattice. Ignoring Hasebe's nags at the front door, he made his way to Souza, his long robes brushing past the other courtesans in the room. They called him out for it, but he didn't care. He didn't stop until he reached Souza, settling himself down with elegance as he usually do. His shooed his entourage away, which consist of a male and a female Shinzo and his two attendants.

Souza barely glanced at him, keeping his eyes out at the streets in front of them. It was night and the streets were illuminated by an orange glow from the lanterns that lined the streets. Save for the bustling activities of the red light district, it was quite a peaceful sight and Souza was enjoying some good alone time.

"Wouldn't it be bad that an Oiran like you is out on the lattice?" Souza asked, turning to the courtesan slowly. The Oiran pulled out a fan and shook his head slightly, looking up at the man. "I am an Oiran, I can do what I like,"

That wasn't really true, at least not for the general rule of Oiran, but Hachisuka had always kept his own set of rules and ignored the actual ones. How he had got to the rank was also another question left unanswered.

Souza eyed the streets again. Already, many onlookers were gathered, noting their presence there. Souza and Hachisuka….no, Tori and Yuri were well known in the red-light district, besides, it's a rare sight for a _Yobidashi Chusan_ and an _Oiran_ to be on the lattice.

"Hasebe is fuming," Hachisuka chuckled, looking back into the hall where Hasebe is still handling a bunch of customers that were pouring in. The Yarite had been throwing him glances as if to urge him to get away from the lattice but Hachisuka wasn't about to obey him at this moment.

Souza however, wasn't even listening to him. Someone in the crowd had caught his attention.

His eyes had met with someone in the street. He wore western-ish clothes, which were a little peculiar, considering how the borders were shut off to foreigners. He was no more than 18 and had a small figure compared to the rest of the men on the street.

Souza couldn't tear his eyes off him. There was something about him...that was rather familiar.

"Tori?" Someone called. "Tori...Tori...Tori!" Perfectly manicured fingers snapped in front of him, breaking his span of attention. "What-Oh...Yuri...sorry, I wasn't listening." Souza finally answered, blinking a few times with surprise "Did you say something?"

"Did you see someone?" Hachisuka frowned, looking back into the streets where Souza was staring at. Souza turn back, but the boy was gone. He shook his head slightly, wondering if he had imagined it.

"Nii-sama," Someone called and Souza turn to see his attendant looking at him worriedly. "It's nothing, I just thought I saw someone familiar," He replied reassuringly. Not many knew this, but one of his attendant, Sayo Samonji is his little brother. Although Souza had not shown any effort to hide this fact, the two could easily sense something wrong about each other in mere seconds. Perhaps, one would argue is the bonds of siblings at work.

"Don't overdo yourself!" Hachisuka patted him on the shoulder, getting up to his feet "Now, I think I got a group of customers waiting,"

"You are the one overdoing yourself, Yuri," Souza look up at him "Hasebe has been complaining that you are even taking customers as you wish without his approval,"

Yuri grinned, tapping his hand fan on his cheek. "Anything to rake in the money." He replied with a wink and turn away, his robes once again drawing protests from those on the floor when it brushed against them.

It's not like they can say anything, one usually don't go against an Oiran.

"He's so proud," A girl mentioned behind Souza, correcting her own gown and hair. They nudge over to Souza, surrounding him with a string of chatter. "I wonder what he did to get to that rank, it wasn't very long when Yuri and Tori arrived here I heard," The courtesan who said that was new but is already bold enough to run her mouth off.

"Tori-sama, you should already be given the status of _Oiran_ by now, with your popularity…" Another whispered. "...and your experience here."

Souza glanced at them momentarily but made no effort to answer. He and Hachisuka had arrived here longer than most of them in this teahouse. Mortality rate here is rather low, what with the people either getting diseases or dying due to failed abortions. Some were lucky enough to be bought over by rich patrons but not many were that lucky.

Here, Yuri and Tori were considered the seniors already.

"Rankings...doesn't matter." Souza mumbled. He didn't care. They were all the same, the guests, the ones paroling the streets outside...the ones sitting in this room, they were all the same, like him. Trapped in this rotten trade where humiliation and pride means nothing.

He got up, both his attendants doing the same and left the room. He could not stand the suffocating air any longer.

The courtesans in that room were all rather new. If they don't get customers, they would have nothing left for them. No food, no place to rest, no roof over their heads. The people in there might be brandishing smiles and chattering about with each other, commenting about their clothes, complimenting their looks….but in truth, everyone would step on each other if need be to survive in this place.

"Tori," Hasebe turn to him just as he left the hall. "You have a guest."

It was a cage for them, an elaborate cage that housed rotting flesh.

And Souza was the Tori, the bird trapped in it.

* * *

 _ **I'm back with another story. This actually bloomed in my head in the midst of writing Cradle of Lies and I couldn't get rid of it.**_ i _ **actually finished the entire series already and will slowly update them here. The topic of old Japanese prostitution is quite hard to understand, though I made sure to research as much as I could before writing, I know there are probably**_ alot _ **of things written wrong and also that I'm merely just scratching the surface of it. Thank you for bearing with me. I'll do my best to keep updating. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Morning was always slower in the red light district, especially in the Honnou-ji Temple. Being lively in the night means that most of them are asleep during the day, recuperating what energy they could get before starting business again. Unlike the bustling street of the marketplace, this district was as silent as an abandoned town, most of his inhabitants tucked into bed after seeing their guests off.

It wasn't until midday that the first sign of activity could be seen. Windows will be opened, a few souls would be seen wandering the streets, rushing with chores and errands and some buildings will have their front doors slightly opened, expecting deliveries from the market to replenish their stocks.

Souza was woken up abruptly by Hachisuka who slid into his room and rolled under his covers. He jumped up, wearing only a furisode, startled by the intruder. "Yuri!" He called when he noticed the pale purple hair under his sheets. Tugging it away, he saw the courtesan curled under it, half-clothed with bruises around his neck and his exposed chest. The bruises weren't small either, it looked like handprints...as if someone had tried to strangle him.

Souza let out a gasp of shock before Hachisuka motioned for him to keep quiet, turning idly to the other courtesan. "I'm fine. Just let me...cool down a second here." Hachisuka muttered one could easily see his shoulders shaking.

Souza relaxed, but the frown on his brow deepened. "Did last night's group hurt you…?" He asked. Hachisuka glanced at him momentarily and hugged his knees, nodding slightly.

"Hachisuka, you are an _Oiran_ , you should pick your customers more carefully." Souza reminded him, turning to his vanity cupboard for some ointment. Those bruises were huge, but it didn't look too bad. Still, an appearance of a courtesan is their everything.

"It….was the same person I serviced before...but he snuck in a group...and I thought with more people...means more gold," Hachisuka shivered "It's funny isn't it, being an _Oiran_ , not many could afford you...so you earn less...even though what you earn is way more than a _Chusan_ …"

Souza sighed. "Get up, let me see the bruise…"

Hachisuka did as he was told, gingerly sitting up on the futon and raising his head so that the bruise on his neck was exposed.

"It should fade in 2 or 3 days…" Souza inspected, opening the vial and smearing some of the goo on his neck. "Seeing as you didn't lose your voice, it shouldn't be anything serious."

Just then, there was a call from the door. It was Hasebe again and he didn't even wait for Souza to answer before opening the door. One look at Hachisuka and the bruise on his neck sent him in a fury. "What happened?!" He spoke through a raised voice. Hachisuka's hand flew to cover the mark on his neck but it was too late.  
"I'm okay!" He quickly said, "Just...one of the customers went a little overboard…!"

Hasebe tried to calm down, his fingers cupping his temples.

"That group last night?" He huffed "I knew they were up to no good…" He muttered, fuming. Sighing, he turns to Hachisuka, kneeling down to inspect the bruise. "You're lucky is nothing serious!"

"That was what I was saying…" Souza muttered aloud but quickly look up at Hasebe instead. "Why are you here, Hasebe?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Hasebe glance around the room and paced to the side rooms. A courtesan's room of Souza's ranking is usually large, connected with side rooms that functions as the storage and the attendant's quarters. Hasebe pushed the door open, noting the attendants who were already wide awake and folding up their futons.

"Sayo, Hidemitsu," He greeted them "We are lacking some stocks, can you both head out and buy them?" He asked, handing the boys a parchment containing a list of items and a money pouch, turning to Souza "You don't mind, do you?"

Souza shook his head. It's not unusual for such requests. "Be careful out there, Sayo," he smiled at the boy who nodded and trotted out, holding on to his partner's wrist.

After they left, Hasebe turns his attention back to the two, shaking his head slightly at Hachisuka. "I'm going to screen your waiting list again, Yuri," He warned, "We will have to arrange your schedule again."

"What!" Hachisuka exclaimed. Rearranging means fewer customers, fewer customers means no gold! "You have no right to!" He got up but Hasebe was already out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Hachisuka fell back in defeat, sulking.

"You've overworked," Souza turn away from him, turning to his vanity cupboard, he carefully picked up a brush and combed out his long pastel pink hair. "It's not a bad thing,"

"I...I need to get gold...and buy my way out of here." Hachisuka muttered under his breath, his fist clenched around the sheets so that his knuckles turn white. "I refuse to die in here!"

Souza froze, his hand not moving.

Hachisuka turns to him, almost begging for him to understand. "Don't you ever think of that, Souza, to leave here, and never come back?" He breathed.  
"The chances of that are extremely slim, you know that, Yuri." Souza turns to him slightly.  
"Don't you know what they do to those who died here?" Hachisuka looks up hysterically "Remember the Oiran we served before this, who died due to a disease?!" Hachisuka continued. "I saw it, they just took her away and left her behind a temple to rot." Hachisuka gulped at the memory "I won't be like her."

"If you don't take care of yourself and continue to be so reckless, you will be like her, Yuri." Souza warned, putting down his brush. "There's a thin line between hardworking and being a fool,"

Hachisuka lay back down on the futon, curling up again. "Yuri, hah, what an ironic name I gave myself." He mused "A lily so pure and innocent, yet I am nothing but a rotting, living corpse, existing to serve men's earthly desires, how pathetic."

Souza couldn't reply to that. He turns back to his mirror, eyeing his reflection. He looked tired, but the eyes that were reflected saw the truth of what Hachisuka was saying. That he was right.

He eyed the little birdcage he kept on top of the cupboard. It was a small cage as big as the size of one's palm, but a padlock kept the gold bars shut tight. He couldn't help relating to the little decorative item he so meaninglessly kept.

"Don't you ever want to leave too, Souza?" came Hachisuka's low mutter, muffled by the sheets.

Souza's eyes didn't tear away from the cage. "I can't, even if I want to, I can't,"

* * *

Sayo walked along the street, a small wooden cart behind him. It was already filled with half a dozen of sake bottle, fruits and vegetable. Even though the cart was way bigger than Sayo himself, the boy had insisted to be the one pushing it and Hidemitsu couldn't help admiring the strength Sayo had.

Age wise, Hidemitsu was only a few years older than Sayo. Though his body frame was a little bigger than Sayo, the boy had shown the strength that surpasses his. "We need to stop by the grocer, that should be the last one," Hidemitsu scanned the parchment. They've ticked off most of what was written here except for sack of rice, flour and other miscellaneous.

"It's around the corner," Sayo pulled the cart along effortlessly. "We should get back soon, nii-sama would need our help getting ready."

Hidemitsu nodded and hurried along.

The grocers was a place they frequent and the owner greeted them with a smile and twinkling eyes. He nodded at the parchment of paper and disappeared behind the counter to gather the items requested. Hidemitsu waited outside with the cart, as it wouldn't fit into the shop and Sayo glance around the shop, noting the crates of seeds, herbs and many other things that were arranged neatly on the ground. There were others here as well, browsing through the herbs in the crate. Two of them looked rather peculiar. One had light blue hair that reached down to the floor while the other wore striking red robes and was adorned with accessories of gold. But they both had a katana on their waist so Sayo looks away, wondering if they were traveling samurais or ronin.

His eyes fell on a jar of _Konpeito_ on the counter. Sayo had only had candy once when Souza bought some for him. He really liked it but that was ages ago. He clutches his money pouch tightly, knowing full well that he shouldn't be buying anything that was not written in the list.

Unbeknown to him the two other strangers in the store has been staring, noticing the boy's distraction with the candy.

"Here you go, little boy," The owner, an old man who seems still too strong for his age returned with the groceries they purchased. Sayo tore his eyes away dejectedly from the candy and motioned to their cart outside. They loaded the items in and Sayo handed him the money, getting ready to leave.

Just then, the curtain of the store parted and the samurai with the long blue hair approached them, the jar of Konpeito in his hand. "Here," He handed it to Sayo, who looks shockingly at the jar and then to the stranger. He was confused. Who is this person?

"I saw that you were looking longingly to it, and you've worked hard, why not accept this as a gift for a job well done?"

Sayo looks at the extended jar again and then to Hidemitsu who was looking equally confused.

"I-I can't accept things from strangers," Sayo muttered but the stranger shook his head. "I'm Kousetsu, I'm a traveling samurai." He introduced himself with a small smile "I just took this off the counter, surely you don't think it's dangerous?"

Honestly, there was something about the man that made Sayo feel a sense of calmness. He didn't feel afraid or alert by the man's presence, unlike those who would touch his brother back in the house. And he really does want the Konpeito too, for himself, for Hidemitsu and for nii-sama.

"Thank you." He accepted the gift, backing to Hidemitsu and dropping it into his cart. Kousetsu got up with a satisfied smile as Sayo and Hidemitsu bowed to him and the owner as thanks before wheeling away towards the red light district.

"Do you know that boy?" The owner asks after a while. He was wearing a gentle smile, like one's grandparents would smile to their grandchildren. "I'm rather fond of him," He turns away to go back into the shop. "No, not really." Kousetsu lied.

Kousetsu joined him, his companion inside already waiting at the desk with the herbs they had picked out. Kousetsu pulled out his money pouch and paid for it, as well as the jar of candy.

"That boy is very hardworking, it is a pity he is working in _that place_ ," The old man sighed, packing up the herbs.

"How long have you known the boy?" His companion asked with a raised brow. The man behind the counter stroke his beard, recalling "It's been 3 years when they both arrived here, I still remember." The man chuckled "I wonder what they've been feeding them, they look like they haven't grown at all….young boys like them should be eating healthy and going outside to play...not trap in a tea house."

"3 years?!" The black haired man exclaimed but Kousetsu hushed him with a slight turn of his head. "Thank you, for the herbs as well as the conversation,"

"Do come again," The owner replied too and the two left, joining the busy streets outside.


	4. Chapter 3

"Where did you get these?" Souza asked when Sayo put a Konpeito in his hand. The boy smiled instead, putting one into his hand as well. "A kind samurai we met gave it to us," Hidemitsu replied as he brushed out Souza's hair. Souza turns to Sayo slightly, surprised. "I thought you know better not to accept things from strangers,"

"He doesn't seem bad," Sayo replied, putting down the jar and running off the get his courtesan's garments. Souza watches him go, a little worried.

"It's alright, Sayo knows how to keep out of trouble, and he really wanted that candy it seems." Hidemitsu chuckled as he slides in a comb in Souza's hair, pinning his hair up in an elaborate hairdo. "Sayo is a child after all,"  
"Hidemitsu, do take care of him," Souza couldn't help being worried for his brother. It pains him that Sayo had to work here but there was nothing he could do about it. "I could've given him money for the Konpeito if he asked for it...but he would never tell me,"

His attendant chuckled again. The affection the brothers showed to each other is really heart warming to watch. "Of course, Tori-sama."

Suddenly, footsteps stampede down their corridor and a flushed face boy popped into their room, huffing. "D-Did Yuri-sama came here?!"  
They recognized the boy as one of Hachisuka's attendant. But just like Hasebe, the boy had a difficult time keeping track of his master. "No, did he snuck out again?" Hidemitsu replied, feeling a little sorry for his colleague. He looked as if he had just woken up and hastily dressed. His hair was barely tied up properly. He turns away and runs down the hall, panicking.

"Hasebe will not be happy about that," Souza sighed as he took his clothes from Sayo, putting it on carefully.

* * *

It wasn't the first for Hachisuka to sneak out. He would occasionally do so for a change of pace. Disguising himself as a pedlar and wearing the simplest clothing he had and covering his head with a straw hat, these trips are usually peaceful and last no more than a few hours. He would return as soon as he was contented, ignoring Hasebe's naggings and his attendant's complaints. Of course, he knows full well that as a courtesan, he should not be allowed outside the red light district, but the walls were suffocating and he didn't like it.

Sitting at the edge of a riverbank, it was peaceful and calm. How he wishes he could just jump into the water and let the currents take him away. But he knew he couldn't. If he ran away, the people from the Honnou-ji temple would chase him down. Besides, there's also Souza to worry about…

Strange that he had cared so much about his colleague. Souza was definitely different from the others and he knew that Souza's situation was different from his. Souza's freedom from the rotten house could not be so easily purchased with gold.

"What do we have here…?" Someone mocked from behind him. He turns, startled. A group of strangers was approaching him and they looked like trouble. Hachisuka was quick to realize that they were samurais, base on their clothing and swords.

"I knew I've seen that purple hair somewhere…" one of them mocked, yanking the hat away from Hachisuka's head. His long purple hair has been tied to a side, but the color had never failed to attract attention. It was, after all, one of his selling points. "An Oiran of the Honnou-ji Temple, how queer!" The third laughed.

It's bad. Hachisuka eyed the passerbys and noticed some of them had already pause to watch the commotion. He tries to hide his hair with his hand but the strangers had already yanked on his wrist, pulling him closer to them. A hand cupped his chin as they examine him, as if how would examine a treasure found on the streets. "Isn't it bad that a prostitute is outside of the red light district?" The man chuckled in his face. God his breath stinks!

"Running away maybe?" The other laughed "If we take him back, we might even get rewarded!"

"How about enjoying him first before returning him, I mean you do know how expensive an _Oiran_ is!"

"Over my dead body!" Hachisuka snapped and kicked the man right in between his thighs, causing him to howl in pain and releasing his grip on the courtesan. Taking this chance, Hachisuka fled, picking up his robes so that his feet could run faster.

He heard shouting behind him as the remaining two samurais started chasing after him. He would be in so big trouble if they caught him!

"Shit!" Hachisuka yelped when he ran into someone else. He was about to fall backward when the person caught him by the wrist and steadied him back on his feet, pulling him behind him in an instant and drawing his sword to face his persuitors.

Another samurai?! Hachisuka looks up, confused. The man was bulky and had shaggy uneven colored hair. Beside him was a man with short hair the color of the sky. As if his western clothes weren't already attracting enough attention.

"My good men, chasing after someone not brandishing a sword is hardly a warrior's code," The man he had bumped into spoke, his sword gleaming in the light. Hachisuka was trying to get a hold of the situation, eyeing the strangers he had bumped into. His companion only eyed him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Move away, that prostitute attacked our comrade!" The pursuer shouted harshly, drawing his own blade. At this, the man with the shaggy hair eyed Hachisuka momentarily before turning to the others. "Surely you have provoked him to do so?" He raised a brow "Courtesans are usually quite gentle, as far as I am concerned,"

"Why you…!" They rush forward, their blades raised.

Hachisuka backed away, accidentally stepping into the other man, turning to him quickly "Shouldn't you help him?!" He asked, eyeing the sword hanging around his waist.

The man chuckled slightly. "He can handle it,"

And he was right. Within seconds, the two samurais were already sprawled on the earth, beaten and bruised.

Hachisuka watched in awe as the man sheathed his sword, turning to him with a smug smile on his face. His smile faded as soon as he saw Hachisuka, his face as if one caught in a guilty act. "Uhh...are you alright?" The man rubbed the nape of his neck. It was then that Hachisuka noticed that the man had peculiar clothing too. While his clothes were traditionally designed, he had a few armor strapped to him, and his chest was mostly exposed.

Hachisuka nodded hesitantly, distracted by his appearance. "I suppose I should say tha-" He screamed in pain as someone yanked on his hair, making him fall backward in pain. "You dare….struck me….you son of a bitch!" Hachisuka scream as the man tugged his hair, drawing his blade dangerously near to his neck.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" The man earlier shouted, sending a punch straight to the attacker's face.

He immediately let go, stumbling backward in a daze and joining his comrades on the ground.

Hachisuka fell on his knees, a little shaken up. Thanks to the attacker, his collar was pulled back, revealing the faded bruising around his neck. His rescuer started with concern, helping him up. "Are you alright?" His western friend asked and Hachisuka nodded quickly, not able to find his voice.

"T-thank you." The courtesan finally mumbled when he caught his breath. His shoulders were still trembling and he was struggling to keep on his feet.

The strangers looked at each other briefly, before the westerner turns to him. "You belong to the Honnou-ji teahouse, right?" He asked, "I wish we can invite you to rest at our inn first but I think that isn't a very good option, let us escort you back."

Hachisuka eyed them, nodding again.

Oh god, Hasebe won't be happy about this.

Reaching the entrance, Hachisuka turns to the two, bowing as thanks for their help. He was about to enter the house when he turns back to the strangers. "May I know your names?" He asked, "And the Inn you are staying in?"  
They eyed each other, almost hesitating. "I am Ichigo Hitofuri, this is Nagasone," He introduced "We are currently staying in the Oshikoji Inn,"

Hachisuka nodded, a little surprise to learn that the westerner wasn't really a foreigner. But he quickly excused himself. The two could easily hear the burst of anger from the courtesan's attendants as soon as he entered, but the door was quickly shut tight to block out the sounds.

The two stared at the entrance, recolleting their thoughts.

"This is unexpecting," Ichigo muttered, his companion replying with a humm. "Let's go back, it's going to be dark soon and this place will be flooded with people, we should minimize contact as much as we can," He started to walk away but turn when he noticed that Nagasone still stood at the entrance of the tea house, staring at the closed door.

"Even here, I can't get along well with him." Nagasone huffed before finally turning away to follow his companion.

* * *

When they reach their inn, the others were already back from scouting, one of them sitting behind a table that was filled with different concoction and herbs. "Oh ho, you're back!" The one with black hair and red Yukata got up from his shogi board. Kousetsu looks up from the game, nodding to them in greeting.

"We ran into Hachisuka just now," Ichigo broke the news so casually as he stepped into the tatami room. "Hmm, I thought courtesans weren't allowed to leave the red light district?" The teenager behind the table mused, looking up from his work.

"Knowing him, I'm not very surprising." Nagasone slumped down the wall in a corner, placing his sword on the mat. "He really doesn't remember me at all…that reminds me, you didn't mention my full name when you introduced us to him," he turns to Ichigo who joined the boy at the table, looking studying the concoctions. "We don't know what he might happen with that information, let's not risk it." Kousetsu looks back to his game of shogi, thinking. Ichigo was right, that was why he didn't introduce himself properly to Sayo as well.

"What is this, Yagen?" Ichigo pointed to the beakers filled with liquid he never has seen before. Yagen Toushirou is his brother and was very skilled in apothecary and medical. Yaglooksook up, adjusting his glasses. "I thought we could make medicine that might help with the memory loss," Yagen mumbled, engrossed with his work "But I don't think any of this work."

"Yeah, all they do is stink," The other mused. "Shut up, Kanesada," Yagen snapped and the man shrugged in defense.

"Then?" Kanesada snapped, forgetting about his game altogether. He was on a losing streak at that point. "What should we do now, the owner of the shop mentioned that they had been here for 3 years, we all know that can't be."

Ichigo's brow furrowed. "Well, I think time flows differently here….or that their memories were altered." He replied, putting down a beaker "In any case, we need to hurry up and bring them back."


	5. Chapter 4

That's right. In truth, they were not even human. They were swords that had manifested to guard the flow of history. 3 weeks ago, an unfortunate incident had happened to a group that was sent out. They never came back.

Worried, their master had summoned them. Ichigo Hitofuri, Yagen Toushirou, Nagasone Koutetsu, Kousetsu Samonji and Izuminokami Kanesada, they were sent out to trace back their missing comrades. Imagine their surprise when they discovered that the Honnou-ji temple never existed here, but instead, was a teahouse in the red light district.

Their comrades, Heshikiri Hasebe is now a _Yarite_ of the household, Souza Samonji and Hachisuka are now courtesans and Fudou Yukimitsu, Sayo Samonji are mere attendants. None of them seem to have memories of their actual identities. It was bizarre. It was as if time had distorted and changed them entirely.

What had happened to cause such a huge distortion?!

"Ichi-nii!" The sword's thoughts were interrupted by his brother. There was a commotion right outside of their inn and they all rushed to the door, shocked at the sight.

The sun had only just set but the street was still crowded with people. Someone was cutting through the crowd towards them, dressed in an elaborate gown and followed by at least four others. Two of them were beautifully dressed while the remaining two wore simpler clothes, though it was still beautiful in comparison to the grubby outfit the people in the streets were wearing. A few men accompanied them, presumably their bodyguards, their swords brandished upon their waist.  
"A _Kagema_?" Someone in the streets whispered "An _Oiran Kagema_ …!"  
"An Oiran parade!" Another called.

Kagema...male prostitute...Hachisuka!

Nagasone's brow furrowed. Is that why Hachisuka asked where they were staying?! Looking out, he saw that they were drawing nearer. "Souza...Sayo…!" Kousetsu and Yagen quickly noticed the other two behind the Oiran. "Fudou too," Kanesada pointed out.

They were frozen with shock when the procession halted in front of them, Hachisuka lowering himself in an elegant bow. His clothes sparkled with a golden hue but it looked so heavy on his thin figure. Behind him, the two Chusan, One of them Souza bowed as well, lowering their head carefully.

"An invitation to the Honnou-ji Temple teahouse," Ichigo read out the scroll that was given to him by Fudou. They look at each other, a little confused. Hachisuka raised his head, his face heavily decorated in layers of makeup. It was a little strange to see him like that.  
"I'm here to repay my debt from this morning," the courtesan spoke softly, hiding his lips under a hand fan. "Will you not accept?"

They look at each other, unsure. It would be bad to reject such an invitation…

* * *

The house was already bursting with activity by the time they arrived. While the procession had attracted a crowd to gather, even the other courtesans could not tear off their prying eyes from the lattice as they welcomed the group of people brought in by the Oiran.

"There he goes again, doing his own thing," One commented, the envious tone in her voice obvious.

Two men greeted them at the front, one being the _Yarite_ Heshikiri Hasebe. He bowed low, when they entered the genkan, inviting them in. The teenager beside him bowed as well, his face a strange radiance.  
"Mori Ranmaru…" Yagen whispered under his breath, recognizing the man immediately. The others heard him, glancing at each other in light of the information.

They were brought to a large hall, with Heshikiri Hasebe and Mori Ranmaru attending to them. The Oiran and his entourage followed as well, carefully seating themselves down.

"We would like to thank you for saving Yuri today," Ranmaru commented when they were all seated properly. They bowed again, Hasebe and the rest followed suit "Please allow our house's top Oiran and Chusans to serve you,"

Yagen turn, eyeing the other two behind Hachisuka. Souza's head was lowered but he too was stealing glances at them. "Isn't an Oiran's escorts usually a _Shinzo_?" Kousetsu asked, glancing at the group of courtesan attendants.

"We decided that a Chusan would be better to serve you tonight as gratitude," Hasebe explained "Gracia is an excellent companion while Tori is our high ranked Chusan, I would like to add that Tori had personally requested for this, in thanks for saving someone so close to him," They turn to the courtesan with pastel pink hair. His face was still lowered. "The other two _kamuro_ is Sayo and Fudou. Fudou is my own personal assistant and I am sure if you need anything, they would serve you well too."

"So Fudou was working under Mori Ranmaru all this time…" Ichigo muttered under his breath so that no one could hear him. "We...can't afford something so luxurious as this," He started but was interrupted by Ranmaru quickly. "You need not worry about that tonight, please, just enjoy yourself." And with that, Ranmaru and Hasebe excused themselves, leaving their guests and their courtesans in the room.

* * *

It took a while of getting used to before they were comfortable with their presence. Hachisuka had joked that he only did something so elaborate to see the face his rescuers would wear, but Souza did not realize that one of their comrades was the strange boy staring at him in the lattice that night.

While Nagasone was quick to enjoy the sake poured by Hachisuka, Ichigo silently ate, watching and studying their actions.

"You were the one who gave Sayo the jar of Konpeito?" Souza asked as he arranged the flowers in a vase. Kousetsu sat with him, Yagen by his side. "He mentioned it to me just now." Kousetsu shifted, glancing at the boy sitting at the corner of the room with Fudou on standby.  
"He looked like he wanted it very much," Kousetsu replied, watching the courtesan's work. "I apologize if I did something out of line."

"No, not really," Souza smiled, cutting a stalk down to size. "Sayo is my little brother, and for that I should thank you for treating him."  
"Isn't it strange that your little brother is working in a place like this with you?" Yagen blurted out, then stopped when he realized what he had said.

Souza froze too, turning up to the boy.

"I…keep him as close as I can to protect him." Souza's face distorted slightly, as if recalling a painful memory "I...do not wish this upon him as well."

The two glanced at each other as Souza returned to his work.

They could hear Kanesada and Nagasone's cheer behind them. Kanesada is usually a hopeless drunk and Yagen was hoping that Ichi-nii will keep him in control.

"I'm sorry," Yagen apologized "I shouldn't have asked that.

Souza eyed him momentarily but returned back to his work, not breaking his concentration. "It's alright, I am just a mere courtesan."

 _I am just a mere caged bird._

Souza had always hung those words around his mouth back in the citadel. So...even with his distorted memories, those words couldn't be erased…?

"You're not though," Yagen muttered.

Clip.

Souza's clippers went as he trimmed another flower, putting it carefully in the vase. His face was lowered but it was obvious he was ignoring Yagen's words. "Sou...Tori-san." Yagen started. There was obvious irritation in his voice.

Souza looks up, uneven eyes questioning Yagen. Yagen could feel Kousetsu's hand on his shoulder as if calming him down.

But Yagen could bear it no longer. They have been here in this distorted time for at least a week. They have not progressed as much as they had today. And being here, in front of Souza…!

"You...really don't remember anything, do you?" He muttered a sad look hung on his face.

* * *

Kanesada was already far gone. He had a reputation of not being able to hold his liquor well.

"That bruise around your neck," Nagasone asked. Even under all that makeup, the blue colour is impossible to hide. "Who gave it to you?"  
Ichigo eyed him carefully, knowing that Nagasone had quite a temper when provoked. Hachisuka's fingers brushed his neck, remembering the fading bruise "It's not really your business, though are you jealous?" He grinned. "Yuri-san," Gracia warned lowly and Hachisuka paused a bit.

"Apologies, our Oiran have quite a tongue, though many seem to enjoy it…" The female courtesan apologized. Nagasone chuckled in response. "Don't worry, I too, am use to such speech," Hachisuka raised a brow at him, he was a tad bit curious.

"I have a brother too, talks like you, looks like you," Nagasone commented "We could never really get along well,"  
"And why is that?" Gracia asked, pouring into his cup.

"He's...proud, but he has all the right to be," The uchi tried to search for the right words, all the while eyeing Hachisuka. "Meanwhile, I am a mere...shadow of him."

Hachisuka didn't say anything.

Suddenly, a commotion stirred from the other end of the room. Yagen had pushed the flower vase that Souza was working on away, letting it tumble on the floor as he sat in front of Yagen, gesturing to his chest. "I'm Yagen, Yagen Toushirou, do you really not remember me?!"

"Shit." Nagasone muttered, getting up. Kousetsu was already trying hard to calm the tantou down. Souza however, was unmoved.

"I...I don't recall meeting you, sir." Souza replied as calm as he could.

"Bullshit!" Yagen clenched his teeth taking hold of the courtesan's shoulder. With one rough tug of his hand, the left side of his garment came undone, revealing the courtesan's chest...with a mark carved into it.

 _On the 19th day of the fifth month of Eiroku three through the killing of Yoshimoto this sword came into the possession of Oda Owari-no-kami Nobunaga_

It's there. It's right there. Souza's mark from the demon lord Oda Nobunaga. Yagen look up from the mark and at Souza's face. The courtesan looked back in slight horror, although he had barely moved. "Souza...Samonji…." Yagen muttered.


	6. Chapter 5

_Yoshimoto! He is dead. The man is dead._

 _He turn around, picking up his brother as fast as he could. He had to get away from here and run._

 _He let out a piercing cry when they pulled on his hair, causing him to stumble._

" _This man is too beautiful to be called a man, no?"  
_ " _He will serve in the house."_

 _There's no way…!_

 _It's your brother or your life._

Souza snapped out of his memories and back to the room where Yagen was still holding on to his robes. Behind him, the two attendants were already on their feet, ready to call for help if need be.

"Master….please refrain from treating our courtesans too roughly…" Gracia was the one who spoke, although her voice was soft as if pleading. The air in the room had grown heavy and cold and even Kanesada appeared to look cautiously at Yagen.

"Yagen, I think it's time you head back home," Ichigo eyed the tantou. Yagen removed his hand, noticing the bruise that he had left on Souza's shoulders. He was so pale and skinny that it was always easy to leave marks on his body. He gritted his teeth and left, running out of the room in a haste.

"That...was a mood killer…" Kanesada muttered, getting up as well. "I'll follow him back and make sure he's okay," The sword waddled a little bit unsteadily on his feet, excusing himself out.

"I'm sorry," Souza muttered, his head lowered as he directed the question to Hachisuka. "May I excuse myself too?" He asked. Hachisuka and Gracia exchanged glances before agreeing to let the Chusan leave. He got up and bow to the rest of the guest, straightening his clothes back on his shoulders properly. Sayo got up and followed him out too, holding on to his furisode with worry.

The door slid shut, throwing the room into a deafening silence.

"Apologies for that…" Ichigo muttered, turning from Kousetsu to Hachisuka. "Yagen….has have been a little unstable."

Hachisuka drew a breath, turning to Gracia and Fudou, instructing them to place more orders of food for their guests. When they had left, Hachisuka straightened himself, turning to his guests.

"That boy, has he been to Okehazama?" He asked. It may be rude of him, but then again, Hachisuka had never really kept to the conduct of how an Oiran should be. Besides, the guests this time had an air of difference around them. It was obvious they were not here to enjoy a night of pleasure, even if they were invited initially. "He knows Tori's real name."

Kousetsu quietly turns to him, a frown appearing on his brow. "What happened in Okehazama?" He asked. He knows full well that the place was where Souza….the sword Souza's previous master met his end. Souza was taken away and treated as a trophy, kept in a cage from then. Passed from hand to hand and never used in battle, it was Souza's greatest lament.

Surely, that too has been twisted in this time.

"Tori arrived the same time as I did to this house," He replied, recalling back the incident 3 years ago. "He was...in terrible shape actually. They must've done something to him."

"He had nightmares every night and it took him a while before he could take in a customer." Hachisuka continued "He and I served under the same Oiran so we became quite close…"

"What happened to him before that?" Nagasone asked.

"He never said much, but I knew that he was taken from Okehazama and forced to work here by the owner," Hachisuka continued, straightening himself "They use his little brother against him a lot, that if he doesn't work properly, they would put Sayo out instead."

Almost immediately, they heard the sound of something cracking. Kousetsu had clenched his fist so hard that the _Chawan_ in his hand had smashed into pieces.

Blood seeped out of the cuts in his palm but his face remained unchanged. Though many could see the anger that radiated from him…

"The owner, is he Oda Nobunaga?" Kousetsu asked.

* * *

 _It was disgusting. They had his way with him. Everything hurts. Bruises, cuts, he had limbs but they felt disconnected. How many of them had sullied him?_

 _Hold him down. One said.  
His head raised, feeling something hot approaching him. What now? What more can they torment him with?_

On the 19th day of the fifth month of Eiroku three through the killing of Yoshimoto this sword came into the possession of Oda Owari-no-kami Nobunaga

 _No. No, get that thing away!_

 _He couldn't fight the branding pole. His energy was already long gone and there was barely any need to hold him down._

 _He felt the heat, but it was only followed with a searing pain. He screams, but his voice was hoarse and his lips chipped. No sound would come up, there was nothing left of him._

 _Nii-sama._

 _Nii-sama.  
_ "Nii-sama!"

The voice cut into his memories and he jumped a little, focusing on Sayo's face. He had stripped down to his final piece of clothing so that he was almost naked, letting it hang off his shoulder. The branding on his chest reflected into the mirror to remind him the horror he had been through. That no matter how much gold he had, he can never escape this place. He belonged here in this cage that will never open.

The room was dark, none of the candles lit, but his forehead was beaded with cold sweat. He drew in short breaths, the feeling of _those_ people touching him, having their way with him raw in his mind.

Sayo was looking at him quietly, a hand on him as if to comfort his brother. "Nii-sama…" Sayo muttered, biting down his lower lip with worry. Souza calm himself down, looking up at his brother. He didn't even notice the tears that clouded his eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling his brother into this arms to hug him. "I'll protect you, I swear." His whispers could be heard over his heavy breathing. Sayo tucked his head into his brother's shoulders too, feeling his warmth and his fear.

They sat like that for awhile, Souza's heartbeat steadying as he finally started calming down. There was nothing but moonlight and the busy noise of the streets outside to accompany them but this was ok. For a moment, he felt as if he was safe, back in Okehazama, tending the store that was owned by his master, Yoritomo. An apprentice that maintains swords, caring for his little brother….

"Tori?" Someone called from outside. Souza froze, feeling his heart quickening again. "It's Ranmaru,"

Why is Ranmaru here?

"Can you come back another time, Ranmaru-sama?" Souza replied, straightening himself up. Sayo had also turn his attention to the door as well.  
But Ranmaru was persistent. "What happened, why are you in your room at this time, I thought you were serving the special guests?"

"I'm fine...I'll be back out soon." Souza answered back, gathering his clothes and wiping off his sweat. Turning to the mirror, he saw that his makeup was already ruined.

"I don't think you have that luxury." Another voice called from the door. It was harsher, deeper and more stern. Souza froze. He remembered that voice well. It had haunted his dreams many times.

"Nobunaga-sama…" Souza whispered. That man rarely return to the teahouse. Even though he was the owner, he had left it in the care of Ranmaru and Hasebe. Souza could feel his blood run cold.

"Get out there in the next minute or I'll drag you out by your hair." Nobunaga warned.

"Yes, master," Souza replied, defeated.

He heard Nobunaga's footsteps faded off with Ranmaru's and he gathered his things to get ready. Picking up his things numbly, feeling his being breaking into pieces with nothing left to his existence.

* * *

"Is your friend alright?" Hachisuka asked, looking out the open Shoji. They had moved into a room and Nagasone had just entered. "He's fine, he can take care of himself, besides, Ichigo is with him." Nagasone eyed the futon laid out in the room, complete with screens around the place and a dimly lit lamp.

Hachisuka move to remove his clothes but Nagasone immediately jumped on him, pulling his clothes shut.

Hachisuka looks up at him with confusion. "Do you not favor my body?" He asked jeeringly.  
"Trust me, it's not that." Nagasone replied, "If we continue this, you will regret your whole life."

"What do you mean?" Hachisuka asked, raising a brow.  
Nagasone backed off, his hand running through his hair. "I am a courtesan, I have already gone beyond regret." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at him "This is probably the only way I know how to return a favor."

"It's really not that Ha-I mean, Yuri." Nagasone frowned, turning to the Shoji. He shifted awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck, nervous. "I don't expect for the favor to be returned so you really don't have to." He turn to Hachisuka "Besides, you've already repaid me enough, I drank more than I am usually allowed and the food was really good too. That is enough to repay me."

The courtesan eyed him with suspicion, then finally got up. "Fine then." He replied sarcastically, walking out of the futon and toward the door. "It's not like you're going to pay me either so I'm not going to waste my energy seducing you."

Nagasone looks painfully at the sword, at his brother. How could he even sleep with him?  
Hachisuka would not even forgive himself for attempting to do something like this when he remembers.

"Yuri," Nagasone called the courtesan back just as he was about to leave. "Do you want to leave this place?"  
Hachisuka turns to him, startled at the question.


	7. Chapter 6

_The storeroom at the back of the building, no one goes there and I've snuck out of that place a million times. We will meet there._

Souza couldn't sleep that night. It had been so since that day where Hachisuka's guests visited the house. He got up, the branding on his chest flared with pain. Pushing back his sheets, he got out of bed, propping his forehead on his hand. He could feel a raging headache coming. Suddenly, he heard a soft clatter outside. Footsteps so quiet that if he wasn't paying attention, he could've missed it.

That's strange.

He pushed himself off the bed, straightening his robes and putting on a Haori. Sliding his door quietly, he allowed himself out into the hallway, noticing a silhouette vanishing into a corner.

Hachisuka?

He tied his hair up, following the other quietly, shrouded by the darkness of the night. Where was Hachisuka going at this hour? Following him, he realized that Hachisuka was heading towards the back of the estate, where a storehouse sat. It was a medium-sized building that was used to keep things that are meant to be forgotten.

But Hachisuka was unlocking the door, pushing it open to allow himself in.

Souza ran to catch up, slipping into the door quietly. It was dark inside, with crates of things lining the floor and up the wall. They were all covered with big pieces of cloth to keep the dust out.

There were only two windows here, fixed high into either side of the wall. It was barely enough to fit a grown man through. One would need a step ladder to reach it. Was that why the window Hachisuka headed to had a ladder underneath it?

On a usual day, Souza would easily brush the matter off that Hachisuka was sneaking out to enjoy fresh air again and would be back when he was contented...but something else told him that tonight was different. Maybe because it was so late into the night and too early in the morning for the courtesan to go out on a stroll. Maybe it's because of that pouch hanging on his shoulder. Maybe it was his odd movements.

But something didn't quite add up.

Accidentally, Souza walked into a crate, the contents jiggling a little as it moved, the noise deafening in the dead of the night. Shit. "Who's there?!" Hachisuka heard it too. Looking around, he pulled the covers off a box nearby, noticing that it was kept with some samurai swords. One of the Uchigatana in it glowed in the faint moonlight. The courtesan grabbed it quickly, feeling the familiarity of its weight and texture in his hand. "Come out!" He urged, braver now that he had a weapon.

Souza crouched slightly before deciding to step out, his eyes not shifting away from the courtesan who threatened to draw the blade.

"It's just me." Souza announced, stepping into the faint moonlight "Where are you going, Hachisuka?" He asked.

Hachisuka seems to relax a little, but his hand never move from the sword.

"Souza!" He called, not moving from the ladder at the window.

"You're not sneaking out again, are you?" Souza asked "Come back, it's still too early and Hasebe will be angry again,"

Souza didn't move an inch but Hachisuka had backed into the ladder. "No, Souza, I-I'm not coming back again." He confessed. "The man that day...he promised to bring me away from here."

Souza's brow furrowed. That day? He recalled the teenager who knew his real name.

"You trust him?!" Souza breathed. Hachisuka shook his head, holding to the sheathed sword tightly. "No, I admit, I don't. There's something about him that pisses me off," Hachisuka replied with a frown "But...that group of people seem to know a lot...they even know your name.."

"Come with me Souza, we can run away from here...even if he doesn't show up, we can still leave!" Hachisuka begged. He had not wanted to run away this much before. But he can't just pass up on the opportunity, not when someone had promised to whisk him away. Sure, he might be lying and there was no reason to trust him...but he want to.

Souza bit down his lips, his hand holding on to his haori.

"I can't." He finally said. "You know that I cannot leave Sayo here."

"But...you can Yuri, no, Hachisuka," Souza smiled at the Oiran, "So go while you still can, don't waste your life here."

Hachisuka's face crumpled in dismay and he ran forward, throwing his arms around Souza. "Thank you, I'll come back and bring you both out too." He promised. Souza shook his head. He shouldn't risk coming back here.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the door, noting the two in the storehouse. It was the patrol guards and they didn't seem too happy to find two of their courtesans here. "Run!" Souza urged his partner, helping him to the ladder and holding it steady for the other. Already, more guards had flooded the house, surrounding them.

Hachisuka climbed as fast as he could, reaching for the window when the ladder toppled over with a yelp from Souza. The guards has reach him….but Hachisuka dangled from the window, too high for them to reach.

"Yuri!" Someone called him from outside, and he turn to see Nagasone and his companions waiting for him. He pulled himself up and sat on the sill, throwing down a rope he had tied to his waist, securing it to the broken lattice of the window. He had done this a million times, but he had never felt such exhilaration.

He look back inside the store, the lanterns from the guards just enough for him to see them dragging Souza away. Some of the guards were pointing at him, telling the others to go outside quickly.

Souza was watching him as he was roughly taken away, his eyes reflecting the hope he had pinned on Hachisuka. The courtesan couldn't help feeling a tang of guilt for Souza. What would they do to him since he had helped him escape?

"Yuri!" Nagasone called again, urging him to hurry. Already, there were lanterns in the distance. The guards were already catching up. There was no time to think. "Sorry, Souza." With an apology and a well controlled manner, he slide down the side of the building, holding the rope carefully, Nagasone and the others caught him, and they bolted.

Hachisuka turn back to see the lanterns of the guards going further and further and the storehouse fading into the distance, as so did his memories of that place and his life there. He held the sword that he had taken out of the store house close to his chest.

Goodbye forever, Yuri, Oiran of the Honnou-ji Temple teahouse.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted. Kanesada had halted, drawing out his sword as a fire of purple erupted their path. The had long left the guards behind but now, strange creatures had appeared instead. They gave a low growl and Hachisuka counted around 3 of them, backing away in shock.

"Stay behind us," Ichigo muttered, drawing out his own blade and heading to the creature. "So there you are...we have been wondering if you would ever appear." With a flick of his wrist, he sent a painful stroke up the creature's torso. Just then, Nagasone jumped behind it, cutting it's head off effectively. Further away, Kanesada had dealt with his opponent easily as well.

"They are here to take Hachisuka back!" Kanesada warned as the third headed towards Hachisuka in full speed. The ex-courtesan froze wide eyed at the creature, realizing that the others were too far to save him and the thing was drawing near any second.

The next thing he knew, his blade was unsheathed and he parried the thing effectively, not knowing that he had the strength to do so. He moved backward a few pace, as if his body knew what to do. One feet behind the other for good measure and STAB!

The blood that spilled in his face was the colour of darkness and it quickly faded as the thing dissolved away as sudden as it had appeared.

Hachisuka flick his sword and fell on his knees, surprised at his action. What was that thing?! Did he just killed it?! How did he even…

He stared at the sword in his hand and the sheath that he had discarded not too far away. It was wrapped in his favorite gold colour, the radiance a little sullied with age. But it is a magnificent sword. Still, how did he even manage to use it before...he had never held a sword in his life…!

Never…!

Never…

Never…?

Pain split through his head and his hand flew to his forehead, crying out a little with the pain.

"That's Hachisuka's sword…" Kanesada muttered with realization. "He's still keeping it?"

 _What, what is he saying?_

"We need to move," Ichigo muttered, looking up from the ex-courtesan to the streets behind him. They could see little bobbing lights from lanterns. The guards were catching up already. Nagasone nodded and picked Hachisuka up effortlessly, hurrying off with his comrades.


	8. Chapter 7

Why would a teahouse have a basement? One would ask.

If it wasn't for storing purposes, then it would've been for punishment. The place has been designed in a way that sounds from the room would not echo aboveground. But yet, there was no sound from its prisoner tonight.

The ropes cut mercilessly into his flesh as his feet gave way under his weight from the pain. Hasebe raised the paddle he had been using, the marks on Souza's naked flesh too painful to see. Yet, Souza didn't even leak a word. His lower lips were already bleeding, a sign that he had bitten down on it so hard to stifled himself from crying out in pain.

They don't usually flog people as punishments. A life of a prostitute while luxurious in the eyes of others were often so miserable that there was hardly any need for it. One would say that prostitution is perhaps a punishment. But this was different.

"Tori, we can stop this if you tell us where did Yuri escape," Hasebe urged the courtesan who hung limply from the pillar. "For your sake, please." he glances back, eyeing the other person in the room. Mori Ranmaru watched from the shadows with a steeled expression, it was hard to tell what the man was thinking. Behind him, Fudou watched with an expression of disbelief. To see a courtesan being tortured like this was a first to him.

But Souza only shook his head weakly. "I…really don't know…" he muttered. It was half true. "he…never mentioned… please…Hasebe…"

Hasebe glances back at Ranmaru again who gestured for him to continue. He gulped, feeling his heart sank having been made to do a task like this. "Sorry, Souza," he whispered as he sends the paddle down on Souza again.

Flashes of white blinded Souza's eyes with each stroke of the paddle. It hurts, so much so that he felt like his back would split open. There were slight bruises on his face and arms, evidence of the guard's rough handling, but nothing as bad as the bruise and cuts on his back from the flogging.

To Souza, this room was too familiar. They had violated his pride and branded him here in the past. To be in here was already traumatizing enough, but also to be subjected to such interrogation and punishment for allowing Hachisuka to escape…he was very close to losing himself completely.

"Hand me the paddle," someone else said, entering the room. Hasebe turn, startled to find the man here.

"Master…it really seems like he doesn't know." Hasebe tried to reason to the man.

Oda Nobunaga, many had referred him as the demon lord. Even as an owner of one of the best-known teahouses, many rumors surrounded the man, from how he was cruel and merciless, how he had led people into raids at villagers and how he controls the slave market.

They weren't wrong though.

Even now with his dimly lit face, it was enough to strike fear into everyone present there.

"Even if he does not know where that whore ran to, he is still guilty of allowing him to escape." The lord snapped, extending his hand, "hand me the paddle, Heshikiri, don't make me repeat myself."

Hasebe glanced at Souza before hesitatingly passing the paddle to his master.

And he immediately swung it down like a crack of thunder. For the first time that night, Souza let out a blood-curdling shriek of pain.

* * *

Regaining conscious took awhile for Hachisuka. It was hard to pry himself away from the nightmare of the darkness that he was having but when he comes to, he found himself in a well-lit room and snuggled in a comfortable futon. The air he breathed in was different than the suffocating ones back in the teahouse.

Someone else was there with him and he turned slightly, his head still throbbing with pain. He grunted a little and the man was back, a damp cloth in his hand. He whispered something comforting to him, but he was too much in a daze to make sense of what he was saying. Nagasone, was it? He was pressing the cloth on his head and it felt nice, comforting and soothing to his headache.

And then something seems to snap in Hachisuka when he was suddenly wide awake, hitting Nagasone away from him. He sat up, prompting more pain to stab through his head and he grasps his temple in pain. "Wait, you shouldn't sit up that quickly!" Nagasone said, even though he looked dejected at being slapped away.

Hachisuka also realized that he was holding onto the gold sword he found in the storehouse. He look down at it, confused. It's like something in his head is being churned.

"You wouldn't let go of it, so we left it with you…" Nagasone answered his unasked question about the sword. Hachisuka looks up at him, his head still stinging.

"Where is this...how long has passed?" He asked.

"You are at our inn," Nagasone explained, "It's not the same one from that night, don't worry, they won't find us here."

They? Right. The teahouse.

Hachisuka was clearing his thoughts, trying to recollect the pieces and remembering everything that happened. Right, he escaped the brothel with Nagasone's help...and then they ran into those creatures...and he….defeated…

"...I can't believe it…." He holds his shoulders, trembling. The headache was gone and so did the haze in his head. Everything now was crystal clear.

"...Hac...-..Yuri?" Nagasone stammered.

"You sure took your damn time in searching for us!" Hachisuka suddenly bellowed, accusing him. "I can't believe it….all those people who hold me...and I...with them….!" Hachisuka was clawing his face, shaking with disbelief and yelling at the other sword.

"Hachisuka, did your memories-" Nagasone got up mid-way, startled yet it was hard to hide the happiness he felt at that.

"I almost sleep with you!" Hachisuka cried out, his hand swatting the sword away "Get out, i don't want to see you!" He yelled, getting up from his bed and pressuring the sword out of the room. Nagasone tried to reason with him but he was fuming with anger that none of his words reached him. By the time he realized it, he was already out of the room and Hachisuka slammed the doors in his face, screaming.

"What happened?!" Kanesada popped out from the next room after hearing the commotion. "Is he awake?" Kousetsu watched from the room behind him, curious as well.

"He's more than being awake," Nagasone sighs, although his face was a half smile, half sad that looks almost terrifying "He remembers…!"

* * *

When they put Souza back in his room again, he found that everything was in a mess. His cupboard was pushed over and belongings strewn everywhere. His little golden bird cage laid on the floor, still tightly locked. Someone had searched through his room and didn't bother cleaning up after themselves. Hasebe lowered him carefully on a cushion, and he winced in pain with the movement.

"They search through your room to check if you had anything about Yuri," Hasebe explained, "You really don't know anything at all?" Souza only looked blankly ahead, his lips chapped and his face bruised. He was covered in a Haori but everything else he was wearing had already been ripped and hung in shreds on his body. His odd eyes looked soulless, as if he was no longer there. But Hasebe couldn't blame him, after surviving Oda Nobunaga's torture, it's a wonder he was still alive.

He turn to leave, but Souza suddenly held on to his robes. He turn to him, surprise to see a response. "My brother…" Souza managed through hoarse voice "Where…."

Hasebe couldn't help the pained sting in his chest. "Tori...I need you to listen to me carefully." He started slowly. At this, Souza's blanked face started turning frantic. Hasebe was holding his hand in order to calm him down as he break the news to him. "They...took Sayo away...for the moment."

"W-why-" Souza started, his voice shaking. "Why would they take Sayo...he didn't do anything wrong-"

"Nobunaga is planning to sell you off after you healed...and Sayo...will undergo training to replace you…" Hasebe slowly replied.

Training? Replace? Sayo?

Souza shook his head frantically. "No-" He started. "You can do anything to me...just...don't take Sayo!" He begged, "Hasebe, please, he's the only thing left for me, you can't take Sayo, I beg you!"

Being the Yarite of this place, Hasebe had seen many things. He watched as prostitutes died succumbing to illness, he arranged for them to be with the cruelest of lords, he watch them suffer. Life in a teahouse may look extravagant...but it's not.

If anything, he feels like his heart would chip away when he see them fall into such misery. Souza had arrived to the tea house almost the same time as he did and that made him feel a kind of empathy for the courtesan.

But he is powerless to Oda Nobunaga's demands.

"I'm sorry. I'll...see what I can do…" It was an obvious lie through his teeth. It was the only thing he could say. He knew how important Sayo was to Souza. But what else can he do?!

Souza knew that as well. All he could do was let the tears pour out of his eyes. His little brother, so young and already forced to work in this hell hole. And as if that wasn't enough, they are going to pull him further down this rotten and corrupted world. "If anything happens to Sayo...I will not forgive anyone here…" He whispered through gritted teeth.

Hasebe backed away, suddenly feeling the air in the room turn cold. Souza seem to flicker slightly with dark embers, as if black smoke was premating from him. But it was gone when Hasebe rubbed his eyes, seeing the broken courtesan reduced to a miserable heap in the middle of his chaotic room.

If despair is an image, this would definitely be how it looked.


	9. Chapter 8

Hasebe was tending to the front table when that customer walked in. It was barely a day since Hachisuka's escape and business has got on as usual, even though it's been made known that the high-class Oiran is no longer in the house. He was busy going through some scrolls when a front door attendant approached him, telling him about the customer.

The mentioned client was standing at the genkan and looking straight at him. Hasebe got up and greeted him, realizing that he was one of the members of the group that had saved Hachisuka previously.  
The client, a boy barely half his height and sporting western clothes must be pretty bold to come here alone wearing that. "Do you need a room for one?" Hasebe asked, putting aside his thoughts.

"I'm here to see a chusan...Tori," He replied, dark eyes eyeing the yarite "I saw that he is no longer available, but I thought to try."

Hasebe's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, that Chusan is no longer available at the moment, would you be interested at someone else, we have tons of kagemas and Yujo as well…"  
"What did you all do to him?" The boy asked, his tone sharp. He didn't even falter.

Hasebe's brow twitched. Does the boy know…?

"Chusan Tori is sick and needs rest," Hasebe reasoned. But the boy was persistent. "I'm not here to sleep with him, I just want to see him, no matter how sick he is." He pulled out a pouch of money, enough to purchase an Oiran for at least two nights. That startled Hasebe a little. Why is the boy going to such lengths…?!

"Let him in," A deeper voice echoed into the hall. Hasebe turns to notice Oda Nobunaga walking towards them. He had been around the teahouse lately thanks to the fiasco Yuri had caused. "Prepare Tori for him, is he not our customer?"

"But, master-" Hasebe started but was cut off when Nobunaga threw him a glare. "He had already allowed a high ranking courtesan to escape, I suppose there should be no qualms for him to work his load too?" The Lord demanded and Hasebe cold only slumps in defeat. Who is he to go against his master?

The boy at the door had definitely overheard their conversation. He was fuming and Hasebe caught his hand balled into a visible fist. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy was to jump at Nobunaga right there, right now.

Whispering to an attendant to run along to get Souza ready, Hasebe ushered him away from the Genkan and led him to a room near to Souza's quarters, trying his best to reduce as much strain as he could on the courtesan.

* * *

Yagen knew something was off when he scouted the place that night. There was no sign of Souza and an announcement outside had told him that he was out of commission. This was weird to him as Hachisuka's escape shouldn't have affected Souza...unless…

The money he had on him was probably all of the pocket money that the master back at the citadel gave them. They had spent little as Kousetsu and Ichigo would purchase fresh food to cook at the inn for them. He didn't care if they were left without a dime if this is the only way to see him…

When the door opened to reveal Souza, he was fully dressed in a lavish pink robe that had the embroidery of birds flying free in a sunset sky. His obi was patterned beautifully and his make up was thick as if to hide something...

He bowed low at the door and tried to move over to him after closing the door. But his stride looks painful as if he was struggling to even breathe.

Souza didn't notice him until he sat opposite him and raised his head. Yagen could see the visible twitch in his face when he recognized him.  
"You're back here." The courtesan muttered.

Yagen looked painfully at him. His voice was hoarse and his lips looked chapped under the lipstick he was wearing. Even with the thick makeup, one could still see the bruises on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"How is…" Souza asked instead but didn't dare continue in case of people listening. Yagen immediately understood. So his doubts were true.

Yagen only looked at him, his eyes meeting his and gave a slight nod as if to tell him that Hachisuka was alright. Souza visibly mouthed a sigh of relief and reached for the sake bottle that was on the table to serve but Yagen seized his wrist, pulling back his sleeve. Souza struggled but was too late to hide the rope burn around his arm.

The sword frowned and glance back at the courtesan, pulling out a towel from his pocket. "I paid a hefty sum for our service tonight." he muttered, "Wipe your face and take off your clothes."

Souza was surprised that he didn't mention anything about the wounds on him but he did as he was told, turning away from the client and wiping the makeup off his face, revealing the purple bruises from the guard's rough handling.  
Pulling off his layers of clothes, the scarring from the whipping down his back and rope burns on his wrist was impossible to hide. There were bruises all over his pale skin and Yagen could only swallow the pain he felt at the sight of it.

"You would even take a prostitute with a broken body?" Souza asked, still turned away from the man. "...lie down," Yagen commanded and Souza had no reason to object. Behind the screen, beds had already been laid out as per usual and he carefully lowered himself on the sheets, but Yagen called from behind the screen "Face down, please."

Souza paused for a moment, wondering what he was planning. But he did so anyway. He was paid for this after all...even if the money will never reach him.

He heard him approaching and he closed his eyes, anticipating when suddenly, he felt something cool against his back on the whip wounds. He jerked up, startled but Yagen only pushed him down, telling him to stay still. The boy was applying medicinal salve on his wounds and it gave so much relieve compared to the ointment given by the house.

"You should take care of these properly," Yagen muttered as he worked, pushing away the courtesan's hair as he gently rubbed the ointment on the injured skin. "It might not be bleeding but if you don't take care of it, you will still scar."

Souza didn't say anything and allowed him to do as he wished. Whatever Yagen was using on him felt soothing and even the smell of it was making him calm down. "I'm sorry...that this happened to you." Yagen finally muttered, "I swear I will get you out of here, Souza."

Hearing this, Souza pushed himself up, staring blankly at the boy. "I don't get it." he started "How do you know my name? You...seem familiar...but I don't know you."

Yagen looked conflicted, pained even. He didn't know what to reply and was searching for words when Souza sat up, turning away from him. "Anyway, I can't leave." He started "I appreciate the thought, but I can't just...leave this place."

"Is it because of Sayo?" Yagen asked, glancing at the man. Souza turns slightly before he hesitantly nods. "They are going to make him serve as well...I am a terrible brother, I couldn't even protect my little brother….I tried to shield him...but in the end, I prove to be useless...a mere prostitute who sells his body for favors...trapped in this place like a trophy to hold and enjoy…"

"You're not!" Yagen shouted, pulling him towards him. It's this topic that always shook him. "You're far more than that. You're a bird that has spread its wings, why can't you see that!"

They both fell into silence for a moment, Souza turning his gaze away. "I am a bird spreading its wings in a very large cage." He replied coldly.

Yagen lost himself, the dismay of not being able to help him, the pain of hearing those words from his lips and to watch how far the sword he once knew so well had fallen to this depth of despair, he couldn't help it. He pushed him down onto the bed, the soft sheets cushioning the impact. Souza winced a bit from the pain on his back but Yagen was right on top of him, holding him down.

Souza shut his eyes. They are all the same, all those people who sought after his body, exchanging gold for pleasure, paying to purchase what's left of his pride. Yagen had leaned in and he could feel the boy's breath on his neck, his skin. His press on his wrist was strong, but he was careful not to hurt him. It has been a while since Souza had a client that was gentle like he was caressing a treasure that he was precious to him.


	10. Chapter 9

But then, he stopped, pausing mid-air on top of his chest where his mark of humiliation was burnt unto him. Yagen lifted a hand to caress the mark on the courtesan's chest. He was so thin that his ribcage was visible through his skin. He can feel it, his heart beat, hear his breathing. He had known Souza for so long, ever since this mark was carved into him, no, not the fake memories he currently had, but the original one that had happened so long ago.

When Souza was first taken from Lord Imagawa Yoshimoto from the battle of Okehazama, when he was modified and had that name carved into him, how he had looked when Yagen entered the display room. Souza had sat so elegantly on the display, like a fallen bird, so fragile and lost….broken. Everything he knew was robbed away from him and he was reduced to a mere decoration owned as a trophy for the demon lord Oda Nobunaga.  
He was a sword no longer use for war but served instead as a trophy for recognition.

Now he looked even worse, with nothing left of him intact.

"I can't," Yagen muttered, getting up.

"What's the matter?" Souza asked quietly, taunting even. "Will, you not hold a broken bird that you've been cheated into paying?"

"That's not it." The tantou retreated, cupping a hand to his face. "Souza, not like this."

Souza glowered at him, getting up slowly as well. "Who are you?" He finally let curiosity get the better of him.  
"You asked me just now if you knew me, that if we have known each other," Yagen started. "We do, Souza, far longer than you've known."

"I-I don't understand." The courtesan stumbled, holding on to his robes.

"You do!" Yagen replied desperately, looking straight at him, "I know you still remember me!"

Souza stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"You're not a courtesan, Souza, you're not even human!" Yagen started "You're a sword of the Samonji clan, made by the great Saemonzaburo!" He pleaded, spluttering each word without care. "You were owned by Imagawa Yoshimoto but was taken by Oda Nobunaga, carved and mutilated, you were used as a display and a symbol of conquerors, you've dismayed over that even until today!"

Souza was already backing away from him, clutching his robes tightly. His hand pressed against his head as pain marred through his temple. What was Yagen saying?!

"You manifested in our current master's citadel, do you not remember?!" Yagen was had grasped on his shoulders to stop him from going any further, "You failed a mission, time distorted and now you don't even remember me!" He shook him so desperately, searching for a sign of recognition in the courtesan's eyes, "Please, you've got to remember! Souza Samonji!"

Souza's memories were flashing through his eyes, but this time, it was a mix of what he believed and what he do not remember. The time in Yoshimoto's house as an apprentice, that time he was at put on display, that time he was violated, that time he watched everyone left for war without him-  
Which is real?!

"No...quiet, shut up!" Souza cried out, both hands on his head as a shrill noise broke through his conscious, deafening to him.

Yagen stopped, noticing that there were tendrils of black and purple around the sword. The air was growing cold and the courtesan was flickering with a burst of energy.

"S-Souza…" Yagen called out to him, extending his hand.

"Who...am I…" Came Souza's soft whisper. He had bend over, clutching his head tightly. The information must've hurt him so much that Yagen had started regretting for pouring it all out so quickly. "Souza...I-I'm sorry." The tantou replied.

Souza was still quiet, flickering with the faint energy. This is bad.

"Souza…?" Yagen called again, but Souza only hit his hand away, looking up with animosity. "I...must save my brother." He muttered, getting up. Yagen backed away, shocked by the miasma he was emitting. The purple glow had faded but something was definitely wrong with him.

He reached for the door as he tied his robe simply to cover himself. Yagen called after him but the courtesan ignored him, pacing down the floor like a soulless zombie. "If I am...not even...human...what is the point...of my nightmares…?" Souza muttered as he swayed down the hall. "Which one am I...a sword that served no purpose or a rotten flesh…?"

"Souza!" Yagen ran out to catch up, but Souza too has increased speed in his stride.

 _Where did they take him?_

 _Sayo. My little brother._

 _If I can't protect myself then I will protect him!_

 _My brother shall know not the corruption of this world, my brother will not be a victim of his cruel reign!_

* * *

The Shinzo quarters is located at the back of the teahouse. With a house of almost a hundred courtesans, half of them were kept here to train before they can be sold off for their first. Sayo had been taken here in light of the incident but he wasn't so calm in following their orders, so much so that they had to keep him in a room locked with a wooden door. They would house some of the more violent or disobedient ones here. Sayo remembered being in one long ago when he first arrived here with his brother.

He rattled the door harshly, hammering the wood until the pad of his fist had started bleeding. "Let me out…" He begged, quietly slipping down to the floor. "Nii-sama...needs me…" They had come into the room and taken him in the dead of the night. He didn't know clearly what happened and only overheard some conversation about Yuri running away and their intention in making him a _Kagema_ too.

His attempts in running back to Souza's side has landed him in this room instead. His voice was already hoarse from shouting and he silently wondered what did they do to his brother.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion outside. People were shouting and loud footsteps thundered on the floor as if someone was running through the hall with great speed.

"Someone stop him!" Someone shouted. He could hear a few yelps and shrieks of people getting pushed out of the path of whoever's running down the hall.  
"Tori-niisan?! What are you doing here!" Someone yelped and Sayo heard another tumbling noise.

Tori? Nii-sama!

"Nii-sama!" Sayo shouted again, hammering the door. "Nii-sama, I'm inside here!"

"Sayo!" The voice drew near and Sayo heard someone unlatching the door from outside. The door swung open, revealing his disheveled brother, running towards him and pulling him into his arms.

"Sayo, are you alright?!" His brother hold him at arm's length to have a good look at him, turning him slightly to make sure there weren't any injuries. Sayo shook his head to reassure his brother. Other than a few bruises from the house's rough handling, his was fine. Souza's face was far worse than his. Souza took his hand, noticing the blood on his fist. "Let's get out of here," His brother muttered, carrying him up easily.

"Tori, you got your brother….now come back with us…" Ranmaru was already at the door.  
"You are only going to take him away again, so no." The courtesan replied, backing away.

"Tori...If you come quietly, we promise that we won't separate you both again." Ranmaru pleaded, walking into the room slowly. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"You guys promised me that years ago...and now you tore my brother away from me!" Souza snapped, rage rising in him. His head was still ringing with pain, the tension between his fake and real memories throwing him into deeper confusion. "I...I don't even know what is real anymore...but I know that...I will not let you all have Sayo!"

He didn't even know what was happening. But the pain was real. Sayo was staring in disbelief at the flickering of purple energy his brother was emitting, but he held on tightly anyway, trusting in his brother the most. Suddenly, Souza ran forward, attacking with a sword that he had pulled out of nowhere, formed by the purple miasma that surrounded him.

The sword's blade was sharp but it shone with a dark shadow. Ranmaru had jumped away with surprise but Souza was startled too. He studied the blade and before Ranmaru could stop him, bolted out of the open door.

Sayo clung to him anxiously, wondering what was going on. The hallway outside was strewn with others who had been pushed aside by Souza earlier. Far ahead, Hasebe was leading a team of guards towards them. Sayo felt Souza's grasp on him tightened as he backed away and ran down the opposite direction, pushing down anyone in their path.

They bolted down the corridor as fast as their feet could carry them, turning the corners and dodging guards as they run. "Nii-sama!" Souza warned when the road was clogged up by guards who had noticed them, pointing and running towards them. Having nowhere left to go, Souza pushed his way through the shoji doors beside him, running across the room and jumping out of the window. The grass was soft under his feet and the lanterns that lined the garden provided no hiding space for them. Everyone in the garden, customers and courtesans, attendants and onlookers noticed them immediately, but Souza had no time to stop. He heard shouting behind him and quickly pick up speed, when someone jumped on him, causing him to fall over and drop Sayo.


	11. Chapter 10

"Tori, stop this madness!" Someone shouted at the courtesan, his own sword pushing down on Souza's. Fudou Yukimitsu was on top of him, the tantou he crossed with Souza's blade was inches away from the courtesan's face.

"Get off me!" Souza kicked the attendant away with all his might, freeing himself and quickly backing to where Sayo was.

"Fudou!" Ranmaru and the others had joined him, Hasebe looking worriedly from behind. His extended hand had stopped the other guards from proceeding any further.

"Ranmaru-sama, I'm sorry….I took your tantou without your permission…" Fudou straightened up, brandishing the sword he was carrying. "It's dangerous, come back here!" Ranmaru called but Fudou ignored him.  
Looking at the courtesan and his brother clinging behind him, he wondered if he had done the right thing. "Tori, you and I arrived at the same time...you should come quietly, you know we can't go against Master Oda Nobunaga,"

"You're always so quick to kiss up to their ass, I wonder why aren't you a courtesan yet, Fudou Yukimitsu," Souza snapped, his fingers grasping his own sword tightly.  
"They feed us, gave us a home!" Fudou shouted, circling the two, "You should be grateful to them!"

"You have no idea what price I had to pay for that," Souza huffed "You were lucky enough to be Mori Ranmaru's attendant, he is Nobunaga's favorite after all! Do you know how many others died in this house, how many people were pulled from their family, how much suffering was hidden beneath the floorboards?!"

Souza's head was throbbing with pain again. This all was too familiar. Fudou standing between him and Mori ranmaru….Fudou coming after him….fire. Heat. Fudou. Which memory was that?

Seeing that he was distracted, Fudou took the chance to lunch at the two again, Sayo shouting out a warning.

Fortunately, someone had jumped out of a nearby bush to parry the tantou's attack. Yagen stood before the startled Fudou, his own tantou catching the light of the night. His back was facing Souza, but the siblings were equally surprised by his presence too. "Get out!" Yagen shouted, gesturing to the brothers. "I'll cover you!"

Souza nodded thankfully and bolted to the nearest exit he knows of, the storehouse at the back of the garden where Hachisuka had escaped from. "Don't let them go!" Hasebe ordered the guards to follow suit. Yagen turns to stop them, but Fudou immediately intercepted him, pushing him out of their path.

"Fudou Yukimitsu….you've always been quite a sore….!" Yagen huffed, eyeing the attendant with malice. He has to get to Souza's side!

"Who are you, how do you know me?!" Fudou shouted though he couldn't really care less. He had long forsaken his past. This man must be someone from then. It doesn't matter, what matters now is that he needs to make sure that the other guards can capture Souza.

"I see you've gotten back your sword," Yagen muttered, eyeing the blade in the boy's hand.

The boy frown, not understanding his words and Yagen took this opportunity to attack, striking down with animosity.

Fudou could barely protect himself, trusting his instinct instead. He was slightly surprised that he was able to use the blade so well. He had never held one before.  
But Yagen was visibly better, being able to get the upper hand almost in a blink of an eye. He pinned Fudou down, the attendant's sword right on his own neck.

"Hah, guess I am a useless attendant after all...breaking master's belongings, stealing his sword...now I can't even fight. Who am I kidding." Fudou chuckled, almost as if he had given up.

"You've not changed one bit…." Yagen frowned. Fudou shut his eyes tight, expecting Yagen to kill him off but he instead switches his blade, turning his grip. With one quick hit, he knocked Fudou unconscious and the attendant lay still on the grass.

"Yagen!" Someone called after him, landing from the roof. He looks up, noticing Ichigo and Kanesada had arrived at the scene. "What are you all doing here?!" Yagen wondered aloud.

"Hachisuka insisted on coming back here," Ichigo replied, turning to the boy on the grass. "Is that Fudou…?"

"Ichi-nii, Kanesada, I'll leave Fudou in your care, Souza and Sayo are in danger!" He replied and bolted towards the storehouse.

Kanesada picked Fudou up gingerly, hanging the boy on his shoulder. "Let's go there too," he urged Ichigo and the sword agreed, keeping up after the tantou.

* * *

The storehouse was just as they had left it previously when Hachisuka escaped from the place. Souza could hear the guards approaching and quickly shut the door, barricading him and Sayo inside. "Nii-sama...what do we do…." Sayo asked as Souza pushed some boxes and crates to the door, toppling a big one down to the door. The sheets that covered that box slid over as it fell against the door and the wood chipped, some of its content pouring out.

It was dark in there with barely any light from the window but Souza quickly noticed a tantou among the items that poured out. He picked it up, wondering what it was doing here. Outside, the guards were frantically pounding on the door, trying to open it.

"Sayo, take this sword." He muttered to his brother, putting the tantou he had just found in his hand. Weird, it felt like it belongs right there in Sayo's hand. "We are going to run away and if anything happens to me, use that to protect yourself."

"You won't leave me right?!" Sayo cried out instead, holding onto his brother's robes. Souza shook his head and hugged his brother tightly. "I will never leave you, Sayo," He promised, "but you must protect yourself if it comes to that."

Sayo nodded, clinging to his brother tightly. Souza scan the room. The ladder to the exit has already been taken away but surely there are things that can help them in here. "Sayo, we need to reach the window," He pointed and they get to work quickly, piling up boxes and crates against each other so that they could reach the opening.

The door was shaking by then and Souza knew it won't hold the guards back any longer. "Hurry!" He urged his brother, carrying him up to the window on top of the boxes that they had frantically stack up

At that, the doors burst open and Mori Ranmaru and the other ran in, stirring the dust and pushing the blockages away. "Tori!" Souza heard him shouted.

But he had managed to push Sayo to the window and climbed up himself, sitting on the sill, he glowered at the Yarite.

Souza took hold of Sayo and curled his arms around him, jumping out of the window unto the earth below. It was quite a high jump and Souza had to roll on the earth to reduce the impact. He could feel some bruises but thankfully there was nothing serious.

"Tori," He heard someone's voice and turn to find themselves surrounded by Hasebe and half a dozen guards.

"Hasebe…" Souza gritted his teeth, pulling out his sword again. Sayo hid behind him, clutching his tantou tightly. "My name...is not Tori!" Souza strikes forward, his dark sword raised. But Hasebe was faster, pulling out a sword that he had hung from his waist and intercepted him, the sound of the metal hitting each other ringing into the night sky.

"No!" Souza lurched when Hasebe kicked him, pinning him down on the wrist and pushing him against the wall. He yelped in pain, both from his previous wounds and from the pressure Hasebe was asserting.  
"Don't hurt my brother!" Sayo called pulling out his tantou as well. He kicked some of the guards out of the way and strike down at Hasebe. The Yarite jumped away, shocked at the boy's skill.

Sayo was holding his blade towards them as his brother straightened himself, picking up the sword that he had previously dropped. "Run, you guys!" Yagen shouted from the roof, jumping down and taking out some of the guards, clearing a path for them. How is he appearing everywhere like this?!

But Souza couldn't care less. He immediately picks his brother up and did as he was told. Hasebe tried to stop them but Yagen effectively stopped him, remarking about the blade that the Yarite now has.

"Where did you get that?" Yagen asked, curious as he backed away from Hasebe and the guards. Ignoring him, Hasebe instructed the guards to give chase to the siblings but Yagen stood his ground, glowering at them. "I won't let any of you pass." He muttered dangerously, eyeing them with a warning.

"What can one small samurai like you do?" Hasebe huffed, irritated at this point "Why are you even helping them…." He asked aloud when suddenly a realization hit him. "You are the ones that helped Yuri escape, isn't it?" He accused "I knew something was wrong with your group!"

"My name isn't Yuri," A voice called from behind them. Turning, Hasebe saw that it was Hachisuka, spotting a full body armor made of gold. "What the hell…" he mouthed in shock. "It's Hachisuka Koutetsu….and we are here to bring you back as well, Heshikiri Hasebe!"

"Hachisuka!" Yagen couldn't contain the joy he felt seeing the sword back to his former glory again. Behind him, Ichigo jumped off the roof of the storage house, joining him with his blade drawn. "He's not really alone, either, Hasebe," Ichigo remarked with a smile.

* * *

 _ **I've read the reviews here. This story is based on my understanding of Oirans. As far as I am aware from my research and from my knowledge both in the internet and outside of the internet, Oirans are a type of Yujou, a type of prostitute, though extremely high class and has a lot of power. As this story is a distorted timeline, please be aware that Geisha(s) has not existed at this period yet. Thank you very much for enjoying this story. I will post the remaining chapters on a later date. Thanks!**_


End file.
